1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an omniwheel and a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Omnidirectional movement means moving optionally while keeping in the same orientation, i.e., moving to any direction while keeping the axle center of the wheel and direction of the vehicle head unchanged.
Therefore, an omnidirectional movement wheel type platform is advantageous in moving and turning flexibly, can be made into various carriers and work platforms, and can move in all directions in a narrow space, especially performing a lateral horizontal movement. Currently, the omnidirectional movement wheel type platform has been used in, for example, robots, wheelchairs, forklifts, and work platforms (such as being used for the maintenance of very high airport halls). However, in order to achieve the omnidirectional function, an omniwheel must be adopted.
The most ideal omniwheel is a spherical omniwheel, but the control on the movement of the spherical omniwheel is rather complicated.
In a familiar omniwheel, the rollers at the edge of the wheel are arranged in a right angle relative to the omniwheel shaft. Although such a structure has a simple mechanism design and is easy to control, the wheel type platform achieves an omnidirectional function only when the configuration of the wheel and power is arranged in a special configuration. The often seen configuration of the wheel is cross-shaped or triangular. In order to achieve a specific configuration, it is necessary for the platform used together with the omniwheel to have some special structural design, so as to install the omniwheel.
In another so-called Mecanum wheel, the rollers at the edge of the wheel are arranged in an inclined way relative to the omniwheel shaft. The recent Mecanum wheel all adopt a single wheel width design. Although the constitution of such an Mecanum wheel is simple, the applicability is limited due to the fixed wheel width, and the Mecanum wheel can not be used in platforms of different size and load. Moreover, the recent Mecanum wheel is of a single roller design, and generally adopts a material of high hardness. When moving on an uneven ground, the roller may insufficiently contact the ground due to ups and downs of the ground. Besides, the ground-contact area of the wheel is reduced, resulting in an insufficient friction force, which is not advantageous to the movement of a mobile platform.